ghiblifandomcom_de-20200213-history
Fantheorien
Fantheorien sind Behauptungenund somit Hypothesen und keine Theorie von Fans über Werke oder Ereignisse. Sie müssen nicht immer stimmen. Zudem sollen sie die Interesse anderer wecken. In diesem Artikel werden einige Fantheorien präsentiert und ob sie wahr, falsch oder unbeantwortet sind. Chihiros Reise ins Zauberland Einblick in die Sexindustrie right Die These besagt, dass das Badehaus Aburaya, in der Chihiro arbeitet, ein Bordell ist. Somit wäre die Insel Yuuya mit der Stadt vergleichbar. Doch ist der Flussgott nur ein freundlicher Badegast? Was will Ohngesicht eigentlich von Chihiro? Mehr dazu unter Analyse:Yunas des Badehauses. Das Schloss im Himmel Alternatives Ende right Nach einem halben Jahr, in dem der Film in die Kinos kam, veröffentlichte ein Magazin einige Skizzen zum Film. Dort wird gezeigt, dass Pazu das Heimatdorf von Sheeta besucht, nachdem sie Laputa verlassen haben. Dort findet Sheeta einen anderen leuchtenden Stein. Hayao Miyazaki verneint, dass die Skizzen ein alternatives Ende präsentieren, weil sie aus dem Kontext gerissen wurden und so einen falschen Eindruck vermittelt. Die letzten Glühwürmchen Gefangen im Albtraum right Diese Behauptung liegt dem Erzählstil zugrunde. Setsuko und Seita sind bereits tot und blicken zurück auf ihre Vergangenheit. Dies erkennt man daran, dass die Szenen mit den Rückblenden in Rot eingetaucht sind. Die Geschwister würden so ihre Erlebnisse immer wieder durchlaufen. Diese Behauptung scheint wahr zu sein, wenn man das „Easter Egg“ aus dem Film Chihiros Reise ins Zauberland miteinbezieht, wo Setsuko an einer Haltestelle auf jemanden wartet. Kikis kleiner Lieferservice Streit mit Yamato right Viele Japaner glaubten, dass der Film von der Firma „Yamato Transport“ unterstützt wurde. Dies war jedoch nicht der Fall, als der Film in den Kinos erschien. Der japanische Titel des Films lautet „Majo no Takkyubin“. Takkyubin ist der Service der erwähnten Firma, welche zwei schwarzen Katzen als Symbol hat. Der Film wurde sehr erfolgreich und so sponserte die Firma den Film. Auch wurde Jiji zu ihrem Maskottchen. Mein Nachbar Totoro right Die Mädchen sind tot und Totoro ist ihr Begleiter in die Unterwelt. Zwar lehnt Hayao Miyazaki diese Behauptung ab, aber es steckt ein wahrer Kern dahinter. Warum die hartnäckige Behauptung in vielen Punkten nicht stimmig ist, findet ihr unter Analyse:Totoro und die Toten. Nausicaä aus dem Tal der Winde Auf dem Mars right Die Mehve kann nur auf dem funktionieren, weil dort der Wind leichter zu nutzen ist als auf der Erde. Dies liegt auch der geringen Anziehungskraft zugrunde. Die Wüste ist mit Zellulosen- und Keramikstaub bedeckt. Dies und das Meer der Fäulnis sind Hinweise darauf, dass der Film auf dem Mars spielt. Jedoch sagt Nausicaä selbst, als sie Yupa ihren geheimen Garten zeigt, dass sie auf der Erde leben. Natürlich kann Nausicaä falsch liegen und sie glaubt nur, dass sie auf der Erde lebt. Dennoch steht im Nausicaä aus dem Tal der Winde (Manga) selbst, dass die Geschichte auf der Erde spielt - auf dem Eurasien-Doppelkontinent. Auch die Vorgeschichte Giant God Warrior Appears in Tokyo spricht davon, dass Kriegstitanen die Stadt überfallen. Wir wissen, dass Tokio die Hauptstadt von Japan ist. Und Japan existiert auf der Erde. Ponyo - Das große Abenteuer am Meer Tsunami des Himmels right Die Gegend Himawari wurde überflutet und die älteren Frauen des Altenheims sind verstorbenUrban Legend of Ghibli Movies (eng.), Zouri, abgerufen 02.02.2015. Daher können sie auch unter Wasser rumlaufen und atmen. Das Baby und seine Eltern sind verstorbene Seelen, die noch auf der Erde wandern. Jedoch löst sich diese Behauptung, wenn man das Filmende miteinbezieht. Denn die älteren Frauen kehren an die Oberfläche zurück. Wurden sie wiederbelebt? Ponyo und Sousuke eröffnen eine Bäckerei right Wenn Ponyo und Sousuke erwachsen werden, sehen sie Osono und dem Bäcker Fukuo sehr ähnlich wie dieses Relationsfoto zeigtLet the Latest Studio Ghibli Conspiracy Theories Commence! (eng.), Kotaku, Text: Brian Ashcraft, abgerufen 02.02.2016. Sie sehen sehr ähnlich aus, aber sie haben ihren Namen geändert und leben in einer anderen Stadt. Prinzessin Mononoke An Lepra erkrankt right Die Symptome von den Ausgestoßenen, die Eboshi aufnimmt und denen sie Arbeit gibt, ähneln sehr denen eines Lepra-Erkrankten. Auf dem Lepra-Welttag äußert sich Hayao Miyazaki dazu. Er bestätigt nicht, dass die Ausgestoßenen an Lepra erkrankten, sondern dass ihre Symptome den Lepra-Symptomen sehr ähneln. Mehr dazu unter Osa. Wie San ihren Fell bekam right Im Film wurde nie erwähnt warum Sans leibliche Eltern angegriffen wurden. Moro sagte nur, dass sie den Zedernwald besudelten und ihr Kind San vor ihre Pfoten geworfen haben. Vielleicht gaben sie San her als Opfergabe. Die Fantheorie knüpft an, dass Sans Eltern bzw. ihr Dorf Moros Kind getötet haben. Dies ist womöglich der Grund, warum Moro San nicht zerfleischt hat, sondern sie adoptiert. Im Film haben Wölfe weißes Fell. Darauf folgt, dass San nur das weiße Fell von einem Wolf haben kann. Vielleicht trägt sie das Fell von Moros umgekommenen Kind. Es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass San das Fell gefärbt hat, weil es chemisch sehr aufwendig ist. Auch ist es auszuschließen, dass sie für das Fell ein lebendes Tier getötet hat. Es ist naheliegend, dass San ihr weißes Fell von einem verstorbenen Wolfwelpen hat. Es ist jedoch nicht abwegig, dass San das Fell eines bereits toten Tiers genommen haben könnte wie z. B. von einem gewöhnlichen Wolf oder von der Unterseite eines Jakkuls oder von einem Wildschwein. Stimme des Herzens Selbstmord-Motivation right Wenn man den Film Stimme des Herzens zum ersten Mal schaut, genießt man ihn. Doch er trägt auch die Kraft, dem Zuschauer die Lebensfreude zu rauben. Der Film zielt auf Heranwachsende und thematisiert die Beziehung zweier junger Menschen; Shizuku Tsukishima und Seiji Amasawa. Die Selbstmord-Gefährdeten schauten den Film ein zweites Mal an. Sie haben den Film als Jugendliche gesehen und schauen ihn als Erwachsene wieder an. Nun sehen sie, was sie im Leben nicht erreicht haben, was sie depressiv machteClassic Ghibli anime impresses with its story, makes some viewers want to kill themselves (eng.), RocketNews24, abgerufen 11.07.2013. Viele kommentieren, dass sie sich im Jenseits wiedersehen würden. Der Film präsentiert eine idealisierte Welt, die in der Realität zerbrechen kann. Es wurden nur die bekanntesten Fälle aufgelistet. Kennt ihr weitere? Schreibt in die Kommentare ;) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Anime